RaeMin couple: Mission complete, I love you
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Sweet face was able to cover her Seen from her behavior she is a bad girl But see the goodness of her heart she still keeps a good thing
1. Chapter 1

**Minho pov's**

Ku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam pekarangan rumah tua yang terletak di ujung kota. Beberapa penjaga mencegatku mereka memintaku menempelkan tanganku pada alat pendeteksi identitas.

" Anata no mibun shōmei-sho o hyōji suru " suara mesin itu familiar sekali dengan telingaku pasti sebentar lagi dia akan mengatakan beberapa kata lagi " Anata ga roguin o kyoka shite i " huh benarkan?

Para penjaga itu menyingkir dan memberikanku jalan. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar di samping rumah itu " Watashi mīnyo " bisikku pelan. Tanah di bawahku terbuka dan menunjukkan anak-anak tangga untuk ke bawah.

" hey akhirnya kau datang Minho, lama sekali "

" boleh aku usulkan agar semua alat itu tidak perlu memakai bahasa Jepang hyung "

" hahaha duduklah kita tunggu seseorang "

" mwo? jadi di misi kali ini aku dibantu seseorang? cih aku tidak menyukai bantuan aku bisa menyelesaikan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri buktinya semua agen selain aku tidak bisa menangkap Jonghyun tapi aku bisa membawanya kepadamu dalam keaadan hidup "

" aku tahu kau pasti tidak setuju jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu, bukan meragukanmu tapi aku tidak yakin kau menguasai bahasa Cina "

" apa aku akan ditugaskan di Cina kali ini? "

" ani, tapi kau akan ditugaskan di Kuil kali ini "

Ku mendengar suara seseorang dari pengeras suara seperti suara perempuan. " Watashi wa reidesu " mwo? ck orang ini tidak bisa berbahasa jepang dengan benar dia menyebut dirinya contoh?

" namanya itu dalam bahasa jepang artinya contoh bukan berarti dia bodoh dalam bahasa Minho "

Aishh kenapa Sooman hyung bisa membaca pikiranku.

" perkenalkan Minho~ya ini Raeseok kau bisa memanggilnya Rae "

Ku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjadi partner ku. Aku sering berurusan dengan wanita tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan saat aku melihatnya, darahku mendesir cepat, jantung memompa lebih kencang, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku yak ada apa denganmu Choi Minho.

Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya langsing, tinggi semampai, rambutnya yang dipotong pendek itu di cat coklat dan acak-acakkan umm di mataku dia terlihat sangat umm menggoda.

" jangan memandangiku seperti itu Minho ssi " bentaknya sinis suaranya terdengar lembut tapi juga mematikkan

" jadi kau yang menjadi partnerku? cih seorang perempuan " ejekku saat aku sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaanku

" jangan menghinaku Minho ssi dan aku tidak ingin melawanmu karena aku disini tidak untuk mencari musuh "

" jangan bertengkar di kantorku Rae ssi Minho ssi " bentak Sooman hyung

" jadi apa tugas euh kami kali ini hyung? " ku sedang malas sekali menyebut kata kami saat ini

" akan ku ceritakan dari awal, umm Rae ssi apa aku boleh menceritakan tentang orang tuamu? "

" ne, tidak apa-apa ceritakan saja cepat dan kami bisa pergi ke kuil itu malam ini juga "

Sooman hyung menceritakan misi ini dengan detail termasuk tentang agen yang terlebih dahulu mengerjakan misi ini dan kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Agen itu adalah ayah dan ibu Rae, jadi dia dengan beraninya meminta ikut andil dalam misi kali ini.

Mereka gagal karena langsung menyerbu tanpa mengenal dengan baik keadaan disana, jadi di misi ini kami akan menyamar menjadi sepasang suami istri yang tersesat dan menginap di kuil itu selama kira-kira beberapa hari.

" ambil peralatannya di gudang senjata pilih yang sesuai dengan misi kali ini jangan sampai penyamaran kalian terbongkar dan jangan bertengkar disana kalian harus akur "

" ne, bisakah oppa berhenti bicara dan kami pergi ke ruang senjata sekarang? "

" ne pergilah dan kembali ke sini lagi aku akan menyerahkan identitas palsu dan lain-lain pada kalian "

Kami pergi ke gudang senjata, seperti biasanya aku memilih pistol kaliber 83 yang nyaman di bawa-bawa kemana-mana karena kecil. Dia mengambil 2 pedang pendek dan meletakkannya disamping pistol yang ku pilih. 4 alat komunikasi yang 2 diantaranya berbentuk kancing. 2 rompi anti peluru. Beberapa selosong peluru dan lain-lain yang kami pikir akan diperlukan.

" kenapa kau memilih pedang? "

" aku mengusai jurus pedang lebih baik dari mempelajari cara memakai pistol "

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang utama kantor Lee Sooman.

" ini paspor palsu kalian karena kuil ini berada di perbatasan, surat nikah, cincin ini pakai di jari kalian, kalung ini agar kalian bisa mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain, ini ransel kalian ada baju dan lain-lain didalamnya "

" kenapa harus berakting sebagai suami istri? kenapa tidak saudara atau apa kan dia lebih muda dariku "

" tidak bisa, meskipun dia lebih muda darimu tapi kalian lebih cocok menjadi pasangan suami istri dari pada kakak-adik "

" yak hyung kau mau menjodohkan kami atau memberi misi? "

" hahaha jangan pasang wajah cemberut kalian itu "

Kami memakai semuanya sendiri dan berencana pergi ke sana menggunakan kereta malam ini juga agar terlihat seperti tersesat.

" oppa, apa kau tidak senang aku ikut? "

Mwo? itu pertama kalinya sejak tadi dia menyebutku dengan sebutan oppa.

" eh ani, aku tadi hanya tidak suka kau membentakku "

" habis aku kan risih kalau kau pandangi dengan tatapan seperti tadi oppa " protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya itu

" hahaha baiklah aku tidak akan menatapmu seperti itu lagi, kajja kita pergi sekarang " ucapku sambil menarik tangannya

" mwo? jadi kalian sudah akur " ucapan Sooman hyung yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan menundukkan wajahnya

" kau duluan saja aku ingin bicara sebentar "

Setelah dia melangkah keluar aku memandang Sooman hyung dengan tatapan mengerikan

" yak Minho~ya kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu "

" kau tadi mengganggu tahu? "

" mwo? jadi kau menyukainya? "

" aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya "

" hahaha hyung sudah lama mengenalmu dan aku tahu kalau sekarang kau menyukainya "

" aishh baiklah aku mengaku aku menyukainya tapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya atau misi ini berubah menjadi ' menghabisi seorang Lee Sooman ' "

" baiklah baiklah aku ini terpercaya kau harus tahu itu, jadi sekarang pergilah "

Aku menyusulnya ke luar

" maaf membuatmu menunggu "

" ne "

" kita kemana? "

" lihat ini " dia membuka peta kecil itu dan menunjuk perbatasan daerah " disini kuil itu berada kalau ingin cepat kita bisa naik kereta bawah tanah yang akan berhenti tepat 3 kilometer dari kuil itu "

" apa ini gunung? "

" bukan itu hanya bukit "

" jadi kuil itu berada di atas situ? "

" ne, jadi dari pemberhentian pertama kita bisa mendaki bukit sekitar 3 kilometer dan akan menemukan kuil itu "

" yah ide bagus jadi kita akan benar-benar terlihat lelah dan tersesat "

" yap itulah yang aku maksud tapi kereta ini akan sampai ke sana sekitar 4 jam lagi " ucapnya saat kami sudah di dalam kereta

" kalau begitu kita akan sampai sekitar pukul 9 malam disana "

" ne, dan mendaki bukit itu paling cepat 2 jam jadi kira-kira kita sampai pukul 11 malam "

" bagus jadi kita akan di tampung karena tidak mungkin pulang jam segitu lalu kita bisa merangkai alasan lain agar tetap bisa menginap disana lebih lama lagi "

" ne " sahutnya pelan

" apa kau mengantuk? "

" ne "

" tidurlah "

" tapi... "

" toh kereta ini akan sampai 4 jam lagi jadi kau bisa tidur "

" tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? "

" tenang saja, tidurlah kau bisa memakai pundakku untuk alas kalau kau mau " tawarku

Dia terlihat agak ragu tapi akhirnya menyerah pada kantuk dia mersandar di bahuku dan mulai tertidur. Ya dia tertidur tapi aku tersiksa bukan karena kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku tapi bau tubuhnya yang benar-benar menggoda aishh aku tidak bisa tidur juga kalau begini.

**Raeseok pov's**

Kami sudah naik kereta tapi tiba-tiba kantuk menyerangku, aishh kenapa aku bisa mengantuk di saat-saat seperti ini.

" apa kau mengantuk? "

" ne "

" tidurlah "

" tapi... "

" toh kereta ini akan sampai 4 jam lagi jadi kau bisa tidur "

" tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? "

" tenang saja, tidurlah kau bisa memakai pundakku untuk alas kalau kau mau " tawarnya

Mwo? aishh apa dia tidak tahu kepeduliannya itu membuat aku gugup.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi aku menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan, mata besar, tinggi, dan bertubuh sixpack aku yakin dia bisa membuat gadis-gadis menjerit bahkan pingsan dengan kharisma yang mematikan. Bahkan beberapa gadis dalam kereta ini menunjuk-nunjuk kami sambil tersenyum-senyum.

" hei apa mereka berpacaran? yak aku iri sekali mereka benar-benar cocok " bisik seorang gadis pada temannya, aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar semua itu

Akhirnya rasa kantuk menguasaiku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan mulai tertidur. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweet face was able to cover her_  
_Seen from his behavior he is a bad girl_  
_But see the goodness of her heart she still keeps a good thing_

**Minho pov's**

" Rae bangun Rae... "

" euhh apa kita sudah sampai? " sahutnya sambil mengerejap-ngerejap lucu

" ne ayo bangun ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan kita terlambat beberapa jam dari rencana sebelumnya "

" apa karena aku? "

" ani, ayo cepat "

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memulai pendakian karena bukit itu terletak tepat di belakang stasiun kereta. Tapi mungkin memang bukitlah yang kami daki ini tapi sangat-sangat curam bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali terpeleset tadi.

" kau sudah lelah? kau ingin kita beristirahat? "

" ani dan aku tidak ingin istirahat sekarang apa kau lihat bangunan itu? " sahutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terletak beberapa km dari tempat kami berada sekarang

" ya, seperti kuil. Apa itu kuil yang kita cari? "

" hmm tunggu dulu ku lihat foto yang diberikan Sooman ahjussi " ucapnya sembari merogoh saku jaketnya " ya, benar memang itu kuilnya kajja "Kami berjalan mendekati bangunan itu, memang kuil dan tidak ada yang aneh dari bangunan itu. Bagaimana bisa tempat itu dijadikan tempat kejahatan? itu sangat tidak mungkin.

" Nǐ shì shuí? " sebuah suara mengagetkan kami dari belakang

" ehem Wǒ raeseok wǒmen shīqùle tā mǐ ní ào kěnéng wǒmen zài zhèlǐ tíngliú yī wǎn ma? "

" yes you can stay here one night but it was only one night temple should not accept foreigners too long to keep it sterile "

" thanks you "

" ya let go in "

" Minho oppa kita berhasil kita bisa masuk "

" ne tapi hanya sampai besok, apa kau punya ide agar kita bisa lebih lama disini? "

" besok saja pikirkan itu aku sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur "

" hmm ya kau benar "

" it's your room if you need some help you can call we "

" thank you "

Seorang maid itu menjauh dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam kamar itu sendiri.

Ku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini, ruangan yang bagus benar-benar bagus. Di sisi kiri ada ranjang big size disertai meja kecil di kedua sisinya sedangkan di sisi kiri ada meja rias, sofa yang lumayan besar, dan pintu ke kamar mandi.

" hmm Rae kau bisa pakai ranjangnya, aku akan tidur di sofa "

" tapi.., tadi kau sudah meminjamkan bahumu agar aku bisa tidur sekarang kau pasti lelah lebih baik kau tidur di kasur "

" hei tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa "

" siapa yang bilang aku akan tidur di sofa? aku akan tidur disampingmu "

" mwo? "

" waeyo? apa kau keberatan? kalau kau keberatan aku akan tidur di sofa "

" eh ani kau bisa tidur di sampingku "kami melepas jaket dan sepatu kami lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang yang benar-benar empuk ini

" emm mianhae tapi bolehkan aku memelukmu oppa? "

" mwo? "

" aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu " sahutnya cepat tanpa membiarkan aku salah paham lebih jauh lagi

" hmm ne "

" jaljjayo minho oppa "

" hmm jaljjayo Rae "

**Raeseok pov's**

at morning...

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi tapi dia masih belum bangun. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya karena wajahnya yang tidur benar-benar damai dan emm terlihat tampan di mataku.

" oppa, ireona oppa ireona " ucapku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

" hem 5 menit lagi "

" aishh oppa tidak ada waktu lagi ayo bangun "

" ahh ya baiklah "

" ayo sana mandi "

" kau sudah mandi? "

" ne tadi seorang maid sudah datang dan meminta kita sarapan bersama mereka "

" baiklah tunggu beberapa menit lagi aku siap "

5 minute...

Kami berjalan mengikuti maid perempuan ini menuju sebuah rumah yang terletak tepat di belakang kuil.

" you carry your stuff right? because you can't go back to the temple again " ucap maid tersebut sebelum membuka pintu rumah mewah yang tua itu

" yes "

" minho oppa, jika bicara soal kejahatan aku lebih setuju jika rumah ini yang di katakan sebagai tempat persembunyian mereka

" ne kau benar "

Kami berjalan terus di lorong yang di dindingnya dipenuhi foto-foto seorang gadis manis dengan berbagai pose

" i'm sorry but who is she? " tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dengan kulit putih langsat yang sedang tersenyum kecil dan memegang setangkai mawar sehingga jari-jarinya berdarah

"she is our lady "

" how old is she? "

" 17 years old, don't ask me anything again here we are "

Ini adalah sebuah ruang makan yang sangat besar dengan meja pangjang dan kursi yang banyak tetapi hanya sebuah kursi yang diisi oleh seorang gadis

" hai my name is Hyun what your name? " ucapnya dingin

" my name is Raeseok and it's Minho "

" sit here and enjoy your food minho ssi. while you follow me raeseok ssi " ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu

" aku akan menemuimu lagi oppa "

" ne "

aku hanya mengikutinya menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di taman belakang rumahnya yang benar-benar luas

" i know who are you Raeseok ssi "

" what you talking about? "

" bicaralah bahasa korea "

" baik "

" aku tahu siapa minho dan kau rae ssi "

" aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyun ssi " aku berusaha tenang meskipun aku sedikit terkejut saat dia mengatakan dia tahu tentang aku dan minho oppa

" berhentilah berakting rae ssi "

" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti "

" baik, akan ku beritahu "

"..."

" Minho ssi adalah agen rahasia yang sering di kontrak pemerintah untuk menyelidiki penyelundupan dan penjualan barang-barang ilegal tetapi entah kenapa dia bisa ada disini bersama seorang gadis yatim piatu yang ingin balas dendam akan kematian kedua orang tuanya! "

" mwo? "

" jangan berpura-pura lagi aku tau kau dan minho ssi siapa dan jangan pernah main-main denganku! "

" baik lalu apa kau tahu kami sedang apa kemari? "

" tidak dan tidak akan mau tahu kecuali misi kalian itu ada hubungannya denganku! " bentaknya lagi karena memang sedari tadi dia bicara dengan nada membentak

" berhentilah membentak hyun ssi wajahmu itu sebenarnya manis tetapi akan jadi mengerikan jika kau seperti ini "

" jangan urusi urusanku cukup pergi saja dari sini "

" tidak kami tidak akan pergi "

" wae? kenapa kau tidak mau pergi "

" karena memang itu tugas kami, jangan pernah meminta kami pergi karena kami tidak akan pergi "

" terserah apa katamu yatim piatu! " emosiku sudah di ubun-ubun saat dia mengucapkan hal itu sehingga aku tanpa sadar menarik belati dari sakuku dan menghujamkannya pada gadis di depanku ini, tidak menggores tubuhnya memang

" kau mau bermain kasar ya? " tanyanya

ku tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan hanya terus mencoba menusukkan belati itu pada tubuh gadis menyebalkan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Belum sempat ku menusukkan belati itu dia sudah menendang dan membogem mentah wajahku.

" aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup disini jika tidak bisa menghindar dari orang sepertimu, bicara lagi padaku besok kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini " ucapnya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih kesal.

**TBC**

_Do not ever make hyun angry_


End file.
